


Remember Me

by BraveheartZX



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27624845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraveheartZX/pseuds/BraveheartZX
Summary: Riku regrets his actions, but he doesn't see a way out that doesn't involve what he doesn't want to do.
Relationships: Riku/Xion (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	Remember Me

**Author's Note:**

> hey gamers. hope yall are enjoying melody of memory. i wasnt gonna upload this, but here it is. also, this could turn into a little mini series i write time to time. sooo check back every now and then maybe? otherwise, enjoy.

This felt wrong. I can't just do this to Xion. It isn't her fault.

But she has to do this.

I want my friend back. 

I want my life back.

I want things to go back to how they used to be. 

Waking up and going to the island to play around everyday, racing with Sora and Kairi, sparring with Sora, Tidus, Selphie and Waka. 

I barely even know the last three. But the old days wouldn't be complete without them. 

Wherever they are… I hope they're okay.

…

Who am I kidding?

I can't face anyone like this. I'm… not "me' anymore.   
Things can't go back to how they used to be.   
Not for me.

I was selfish. Turned against my friends in a spike of jealousy and desire that took control over my heart and handed the reigns to Maleficent and Ansem. If I have to walk the road to dawn by myself to an impossible redemption and beyond… That's okay.

What am I saying?! I'm trying to give myself reason to feel okay for taking someone's life away for something that isn't her fault. And by doing so, taking her other friend's life, too. 

I was too rude last time I saw her.

Because I was mad. At myself. 

None of this would've happened if I had just put myself in my own place. 

\- 107 Days Later - 

I… don't know why I still held her while she was unconscious. She looks so much like Kairi… 

I'm not ready to throw everything in my past away. That's why I did it. 

Besides, I couldn't just… leave her lie in the sand. 

She asked me if I hated her for taking Sora away. 

How could I? She hasn't done anything wrong. This isn't her fault. 

I want to atone for what I've caused, and that means getting Sora back. 

And… that means getting rid of two people.

Getting rid of Xion.

I'm giving her time to decide what she wants to do. If she does it willingly, I won't have to hurt her. If I had to do that I wouldn't ever live that down. Even if I forget her. I'll know I did something horrible.

This hasn't gotten any easier.

\- Day 357 -

I had to watch this battle between friends. 

A battle that I was the cause of. 

I watched Xion's heart fly back to Sora's, and felt memories of her start to fade away.

It hurt.

Roxas was already forgetting most things… I had to act quickly.

I had to honor Xion's final wish. I didn't waste any time. I waited until he was at the easiest point of take down.

\- Day 358 and Onward -

On top of the tower I waited for Roxas to come by. Regardless of who won or lost the fight, I took him down. He was being prepared to be put in the "other" Twilight Town. By this point… All I remembered was what Xion looked like, and her name. 

I never got to say goodbye. Or tell her I was sorry that it had to be this way. 

I looked at Sora one more time before seeing my first task for Roxas.

I felt someone staring back at me. It wasn't Sora. Was it her?

"Xion… if you can hear me… I'm sorry."

I should've checked to see if I was alone. DiZ came up beside me and laughed. "Xion? Sounds like an unfortunate event occurred… You'll need to tell me about this sometime."

He'd already forgotten.  
The worst part was…

So would I.


End file.
